Hommage
by Mariion
Summary: La vie d'Oscar s'est achevée le 14 juillet 1789, mais d'autres vies ont continué et ont célébré cet anniversaire.


Les ruines de ce qu'avait été le symbole de la royauté s'étendaient à présent à mes pieds. Des pierres, certaines brisées, étaient éparpillées sur le sol de pavés. Personne n'avait touché à ces vestiges. Vestiges, souvenirs d'un monde disparu. A jamais. Ces débris représentaient tout ce que le peuple de France avait enduré pour arriver à mener une vie, leurs vies. Non, décidément, l'ancienne forteresse des Rois, l'ancienne prison du peuple, l'ancien symbole de la souveraineté et l'actuel symbole de la liberté devait rester tel quel. Cette forteresse des Rois avait également, enlevée bien des vies. Dont celle d'un Ange. Aussi blond que le fils du soleil pourrait l'être. Le Colonel de Guerre. Le Colonel du Ciel. Le Colonel de la Révolution. Ce bel Ange parti trop tôt, à qui on avait coupé les ailes juste le lendemain de sa liberté. Tout là-haut, au milieu de ses semblables, de la paix, de Dieu, elle était allée retrouvée son Amour. Au fond d'elle, elle ne s'était pas éteinte le 14 juillet, sous les coups de canons ennemis, mais le 13 juillet, au crépuscule, lorsque son ami, son cœur, sa raison de vivre, son André était mort. En même temps que le soleil. Mais l'astre du jour, lui, renaît. André, son âme et son cœur s'en étaient allés à jamais. Loin de la fureur et du sang. Loin du monde nouveau prêt de naître, pour lequel il avait lutté. Loin de sa femme, de sa vie. Ce bel Ange aux cheveux d'or. C'était il y a un an. Elle tombait sous la haine et le feu des ennemis. Pour mieux s'envoler vers sa nouvelle vie. Au Paradis. J'étais juste derrière quand elle s'est effondrée, touchée à la poitrine, à la tête… Personne n'a réagit immédiatement. Nous ne pouvions pas croire ce que nous voyions. Pour nous, ce Colonel du Ciel était immortel. Il ne pouvait s'éteindre. La mort devait le traverser, pas rester en lui… Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai hurlé des ordres pour qu'elle soit mise à l'abri. Mon cœur et mes sentiments parlaient pour moi, à ce moment-là. Aidé de Bernard, de quelques hommes et du docteur qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu sauver André, mon ami, nous l'avons éloignée dans une ruelle sombre et délabrée. Elle était déjà à bout de souffle. Nous savions tous que c'était bientôt la fin. Sa fin. La fin de la légende du fils de Mars et de la fille d'Athéna. Sachant qu'à son tour, elle allait partir, je m'en suis tellement voulu ! Bon sang, pourquoi l'avons-nous forcée à rester alors qu'elle voulait vivre sa vie, sa vie d'amour ? Nous, non, je… Je l'ai tuée ! J'ai tué l'Ange du Ciel, notre Colonel de la Révolution. Ils auraient dû être heureux, se trouver un belle maison… Mais je ne l'avais pas vu… Sinon, je l'aurais laissé partir… Il a fallu du temps pour accepter qu'elle avait choisi de se battre, de risquer. D'être, une dernière fois, ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Un fier Colonel. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je lève les yeux vers le soleil. Vers le ciel. Vers mes amis… « Soyez heureux, là où vous êtes ! » Au pied de la plus grosse pierre de l'ancienne forteresse, il déposa deux roses. Une blanche et une rouge. « Pour vous, mes amis les plus chers ! » Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. La nuit était bien avancée et les premières lueurs étaient prêtes à apparaître. Il devait juste être près de cinq heures du matin. La porte de ma chambre étant entrouverte, je vis une ombre sortir de la chambre de mes parents et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je reconnus ma mère. Inquiète, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tôt, je la suivis. De toute façon, ne parvenant pas à retrouver le sommeil, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Silencieusement, je me dépêtrai des draps et suivit l'ombre de Maman. Un fin rai de lumière passant en dessous de la porte, m'indiqua que ma mère se trouvait dans la cuisine. J'attendis un peu, puis, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvris la porte. Maman était bien là. Elle avait les yeux fermés, était assise sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre et son front était plaqué sur la vitre. Elle m'avait souvent dit qu'elle aimait ce contact, qu'il l'apaisait. En ce moment, Maman était vraiment bizarre. En fait, elle était bizarre toutes les années, à la même période. Cela commençait le 12 juillet, au coucher du soleil, pour se terminer le 15, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Papa comprenait. Il a presque l'air de trouver cela normal. Pourtant, il ne fait pas cela, lui. Ou alors, il ne le montre pas. A chaque fois que je demande pourquoi Maman est-elle si triste, si étrange, à cette époque, on me répond invariablement : "-Nous te raconterons lorsque tu seras plus grande, Camille." Mais là, je voulais vraiment savoir. Je pris une chaise et l'amena en face de Maman. Je m'assis. Elle dut sentir une présence car elle ouvrit les yeux. Et me sourit. Devant mon regard grave, elle demanda : "-Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? -Maman, je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi le 13 et le 14 juillet te rendent comme cela…" Je crus voir passer un sourire triste et nostalgique sur le visage de ma mère. "-Aussi curieuse que ton père est journaliste." soupira-t-elle. C'est vrai que je tiens beaucoup du caractère de mon père. C'est un grand journaliste, Bernard Châtelet. "-Il y a dix ans, le 14 juillet, il y a eu… La prise de la Bastille. Probablement le plus gros mouvement de la Révolution. Une bonne amie à moi y a participé. Elle était à la tête de son régiment, les Gardes Françaises. Et, elle… Elle ne s'en est pas sortie…" Maman étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot. "-Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi triste le 13 juillet ? ai-je continué à demander. -Un autre bon ami à moi et à ton père… L'homme qu'aimait mon amie… Est… Décédé le 13 juillet… -Oh, mon Dieu ! m'exclamai-je. La pauvre ! -Oui, murmura-t-elle. La pauvre… Mais elle est avec lui, maintenant… Et ils sont heureux…" Maman regarda par la fenêtre. Au loin, par-dessus les toits des immeubles, on pouvait commencer à apercevoir les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle ébaucha un petit sourire. Papa poussa la porte et entra. Maman semblait absorbée par quelque chose, au-dehors. Dans le ciel. "-Bernard, murmura-t-elle, regarde…" Papa regarda dans la direction que maman indiquait. Un sourire apparût également sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Je m'approchai et, à mon tour, tournai mon regard vers le ciel… Deux colombes volaient, tournaient… Dans les premières lumières d'un jour nouveau… Je ne compris pas la réaction de mes parents, pourtant, moi aussi, je souris. Dans quelques heures, cette place sera noire de monde. De gens venus commémorer la mémoire de ceux qui ont laissé leur vie. Leur vie pour un monde nouveau. Je regarde les débris de l'ancienne prison. Je n'ai aucun mal à me l'imaginer… Droite… Grande… Forte… Abritant derrière ses murs des soldats… Des hommes voulant préserver un monde… Un monde fini… Mort… Perdu… Sans avenir… Mais elle, elle n'aura pas voulu abandonner… Comme toujours… Je sens un petit sourire nostalgique se dessiner sur mon visage. Elle aura tenu tête… Et ils l'auront abattus… Quels monstres ! Abattre un enfant des Dieux ! Abattre un Ange ! Dire que si elle était restée fidèle à… Non… Non, je n'ai pas le droit de parler comme cela… Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle a choisi son destin… Et cela lui a été fatal… Comment a-t-elle trouvé la force de se battre ? Alors que la veille… Pauvre Ange ! Sa vie n'a jamais été facile, mais elle ne s'est jamais plainte… « Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie, mais j'y consent. C'est là mon seul honneur. » Cette phrase reflète si bien cette enfant de Dieux. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et les larmes perler à mes yeux. « Oscar, pensai-je, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous… Vous sauver… Comme vous l'avez si souvent fait pour moi, et pour Elle… Vous arracher à ce monde… Je regrette tellement d'être parti, cette nuit-là… Si j'étais resté, peut être ne seriez-vous pas morte… Non… Au fond de moi, je sais que cela n'aurait rien changé… Cela aurait juste pu augmenter votre peine… Et vous empêcher d'être heureuse, même le temps d'une nuit, avec André… Où que vous soyez, mes amis, j'espère que vous êtes ensemble, et heureux… » Je lève un regard vers le ciel et je souris. D'un sourire heureux. « Oui, me dis-je, ils sont heureux… Pour toujours et à jamais ! Bel Ange, vivez votre destin ! Belle Rose ! » 


End file.
